


Shorter Is Absolutely Whipped

by knightargents



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blowjobs, Emo!Ash, Emo/Jock solidarity, M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Semi-Public Sex, Shorter's motorcycle makes an appearance, They're not dead ash just wants to kiss his boyfriend in a graveyard because hes gay and goth, graveyards, he's...gath, this is my lifeblood this is my passion, yes Ash has an android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightargents/pseuds/knightargents
Summary: Shorter was chilling in his room when he got the text, making him do a double take.From: Babe 🖤Let's go to a graveyard tonightI need some haunted dirtBefore you say no....you can play Pokémon Go there





	Shorter Is Absolutely Whipped

The crunch of heavy boots stepping over twigs and rocks was loud in the otherwise quiet atmosphere, where the only other sound was soft music coming from Shorter’s cell phone. In the semi-dark of the night, the light from his phone shone on his face, sunglasses discarded for once. 

“Babe, the signal out here sucks. And there’s like, no Pokémon.”

“Um, that’s not my fault,” replied Ash, who was walking ahead with an empty jar and small shovel in his hand. 

Shorter rolled his eyes, sighed, and pocketed his phone. Earlier that day, Ash had texted Shorter.

babe 😍  
  
Hey can we go 2 the graveyard today  
  
I need some haunted dirt  
  
Fr...  
  
Babe please you can even play pokemon go there  
  
Ok fine  
  
:D 🖤  
  


In Shorter’s defense, he’s absolutely whipped for Ash. So, whatever. He gets the thrill of Ash clinging to his waist as they drive there on his motorcycle, so he considers it a win. When they arrive, Ash gives him one of his cute excited little giggles and Shorter’s heart swoons. The stupid things he’d do for this white boy…

That’s how Shorter ends up walking after Ash into the graveyard. A graveyard!! “Babe aren’t you worried we’re gonna get like, haunted or something.”

Ash gives a short, confident answer. “Nope.”

Shorter shudders. “Are you sure though? Like you _know_ I don’t mess with spirits and shit. And we’re in a graveyard babe. Like….they’re dead.”

“I know!” Shorter can hear the smile in Ash’s voice. He rolls his eyes and shoves his hands in his pants pocket. Whatever...after this Ash owes him one. 

He follows Ash until they stop at a tall statue of a baby angel on top of a tall marble pillar. Shorter doesn’t stop staring at the creepy thing. Ash bends down near where the statue juts out from the ground and begins shovelling dirt into his empty Smucker’s jar. Shorter could feel the dirt begin to stain Ash’s knees from the rips in his skinny jeans and winces. That shit is not gonna come out for a solid day. Ash didn’t seem to care, too excited about the prospect of getting his haunted dirt. 

Shorter leans back on the pillar and crosses his arms. He looks around while Ash finishes up. _It’s not that bad of a place....It’s actually kind of cool here, still creepy though,_ he thinks. He doesn’t mind coming to places like this, really. Yeah he’s not white and wild like his boyfriend when it comes to some things, but he can appreciate a change of scenery here and there.

Speaking of a change of scenery, his vision is suddenly surrounded by a cute blonde boy. “Hi,” Ash says cheekily before giving him a kiss on the cheek. His arms come to wrap around Shorter’s neck loosely. Shorter’s arms are still crossed. He pouts, pretending to not care that he nearly has an armful of his cute boyfriend leaving kisses down his cheek. 

Ash pulls back slightly, sensing something’s a bit off. “What’s wrong babe?”

“Nothing, just…” Shorter sighs dramatically before uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around Ash’s waist. His hands snake into the pockets on his ass and he pulls Ash closer to him. Sometimes he just wants to eat him up. “My poor boyfriend dragged me to this lonely graveyard and then ignored me. I’m a little lonely is all.”

Ash smiles from where he’s standing between Shorter’s open legs, knowing Shorter’s teasing him. “Oh no, what should I do to make up for it, my dear lonely boyfriend?” 

Shorter just tilts his head. “Mm,” he responds. “I have a few ideas.” 

Ash blushed when he felt Shorter grip on his ass through his black skinny jeans. Shorter leaned forward and kissed him soft and sweet. They stayed like that for a bit, leaving small chaste kisses on each other before Ash opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Ash moans into Shorter's mouth, biting at his bottom lip before breaking the kiss. 

"Wha-?" starts Shorter, disappointed before he feels rather than sees Ash moving down to his knees. "Oh?"

"Oh." Ash says with a smile as his hands go to undo Shorter's belt. He looks up at Shorter through his blonde eyelashes and the sight goes right to Shorter’s heart and dick. 

“You seem to be spending an awfully long time on your knees today,” Shorter jokes as he watches Ash’s fingers unzip his jeans. Ash just smiles up at him before hooking his fingers into the waistband of both his pants and boxers and yanking them down. His semi-hard dick is just out in the air in the middle of a bunch of dead guys like it’s nothing. Shorter has half a mind to object until Ash wraps those sinful pink lips around him and leaves him shuddering. Ash’s eyes twinkle with mischief and Shorter puts his hand on his head, remembering suddenly they’re in the middle of a _public_ graveyard. “Ash, babe,” he says urgently, trying to push him off. “We’re in the middle of a fucking graveyard!!” he hisses.

“I know baby that’s what makes it so cool.”

“Are you fucking crazy?”

“Babe come on there’s no one here. And besides,” Ash says slyly, squeezing around the base of Shorter’s dick. “You’re hard”

“That’s- that’s beside the point!”

“Oh, is it now?” Ash gives his head a hard suck, watching Shorter’s throat bob as his the back of his head hits the pillar behind him. Shorter groans and grips Ash’s hair tighter. Ash’s hand starts pumping at his dick and Shorter's thigh twitches slightly.

“Fine. Whatever,” he says airily. “But if we get caught-”

“We won't.” Ash says, kissing the tip of Shorters dick before wrapping his lips around him and bobbing his head lightly.

Shorter groans again. “Fuck,” he says under his breath. Watching spit slowly dribble out of Ash’s mouth and down his chin is one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. The rest of the world fades out as he watches Ash moan around his length. His mouth is hot and wet and perfect and it takes everything in Shorter not to thrust into him and choke him. 

Ash pulls off and sucks in some air. A line of precum and spit connecting his mouth to his dick. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hoodie sleeve, smiling up at Shorter when he catches his eye again.

Shorter couldn’t take his eyes off of Ash’s head bobbing up and down on his dick. He couldn’t help the moans leaving his mouth either. Ash was just so cute like this, he couldn’t help but brush his blonde locks out of his face and thrust slightly into that mouth, making Ash choke a little. 

Ash moans around his dick and it takes a second between the haze of near-orgasm and the heaven that is his mouth to realize Ash’s jerking himself off. 

“Oh, damn-!” Shorter moans out, hand gripping Ash’s hair tight as he cums. It’s a few hard breaths later before he hears Ash’s soft moaning as he cums all over his own hand, slumping forward on Shorter’s waist. They stay there for a solid few moments catching their breath.

Ash tugs Shorter’s boxers and jeans back up, tucking his dick away. Shorter’s still breathing heavy into the open air, body sluggish as he does his own belt up again. 

Ash immediately stands between Shorters open legs. His face is all blotchy red and his eyeliner is smudged. He gives Shorter a quick peck on his cheek before fixing his own belt. “Hey, you wanna walk around? Since we’re already here? I can show you all the cool spots?”

Shorter just kept looking at Ash’s pink, wet lips. “Mm” he responded. He let Ash go, but Ash tugs on his arm and Shorter follows him anyway. 

“Come on, I want to show you the pet graves.”

/

A few days later Ash texts Shorter again.

babe 😍  
  
Babe the dirt stains took forever to wAsh out my mom asked me why my jeans were so fucked up !!  
  
did you tell her its because ur an emo whore ??  
  
but babe im your emo whore 😍🖤  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovingtaeonmain) or my [tumblr](https://fullhalalalchemist.tumblr.com/)!!! and if u liked it heh....leave a comment pls............heh...........................


End file.
